


Last Dance

by halfmoonjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation, Homecoming, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Dancing, dance partners hyunjin and felix, hyunjin and felix don’t realize they’re in love with each other yet, inspired by a song, kinda open ended, kinda sad but only if you want it to be, minor jungwoo/minho (bc i can), minor seungbin, more emotion less plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/halfmoonjisung
Summary: For the past four years, partners Hyunjin and Felix have gone through every dance except for the one that matters.And when they finally do, it might just be their last.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Huling Sayaw" (trans: Last Dance) by Kamikazee. this is now proofread and edited! have fun reading

“I’m leaving soon.”

When Felix first heard it, he refused to believe it.

“To where?” he asked. Hyunjin shrugged before he looked towards the open window of the room. “To that new place my parents got, the one I told you guys about.”

Felix frowned at that and followed Hyunjin’s gaze. “That’s three train rides away.”

They were standing by the window, both of their sides pressed against the wall, heads turned to the view of the warm afternoon sun setting down outside the campus. It was the very last day of their club meetup. The dance club members surprised the seniors with a closing party and even invited some alumni to join them. The party ended just about an hour ago but Minho insisted that the three of them stay behind and talk.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin confirmed, eyes still fixed on the scenery provided by the window. “It’s far from here.”

Felix chose that moment to glance at Hyunjin. He looked the same as always; eyes shaped sharp but he could still manage to give the gentlest of looks, cheeks always tinted with a hint of pink, face mirroring those of angels’. Maybe it was just the afternoon light making Hyunjin glow differently, but strangely, Felix felt warm. He could see both the exhaustion and relief on the other’s face from the way he breathed in the lingering moment between them.

“You’re leaving for real?” he asked.

Hyunjin simply shrugged. “Yeah,”

“But then…”

“Yeah.”

Felix got out of his current position and sat down on the nearest armchair he could find. For some reason, he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks and his stomach doing weird flips. Thoughts were starting to creep into his mind which was why he pulled out his phone and proceeded to play a mobile game.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hyunjin turn to look at him, his plump lips turning into a frown. Felix pretended to not notice and focused on his game.

“Felix?” he said his name carefully and Felix tried to ignore how his heart sped up its beating at that. “You know, I’m leaving soon.”

 _As if hearing it once isn’t enough._ “Yeah, I heard you the first time.”

He didn’t mean for it to come off like he was annoyed, but even he couldn’t deny that that’s how it sounded. Hyunjin probably thought the same thing, because he simply nodded and turned to the window again.

_I’m leaving soon._

_I’m leaving soon._

_I’m leaving soon._

Felix groaned. At the same time, the character in his game just lost his first life. Hyunjin briefly glanced at him and again, Felix pretended to not notice despite subtly checking on him every now and then.

Thankfully, the door to the room opened. Minho entered and Felix took that as a sign to shut his phone down and place it inside his pocket. Their hyung gave the room a brief scan with furrowed eyebrows before taking the seat across Felix.

“I leave the room for a while to talk to Jungwoo on the phone and when I come back,” Minho gestured towards Hyunjin and Felix. “you two look like you’ve seen a ghost. What happened?”

Felix, heart still beating fast, managed to shrug in response. Hyunjin, however, had the words to do so. “I’m leaving soon.”

Felix felt like screaming after hearing that again. At that, he scolded himself internally for even thinking of doing so.

“Wait,” Minho replied. “What do you mean by _leaving?_ ”

 _I ask myself that too._ Felix did his best to look disinterested with the question. As if he wasn’t being delusional enough, he swore he almost saw Hyunjin glance at him for the briefest moment before answering Minho. “We’re moving away. Remember the new house my parents bought? We’re going to stay there from now on.”

“What about college? I thought you were still going here to JYU?” Minho asked.

JYU had been Hyunjin’s school since he was in preschool. He, along with Changbin, was one of the few students who were in the run for the university’s loyalty award. Felix, having moved from Australia, only came to the university at high school, so he wasn’t near qualified for that. Changbin’s already on his way to receive the said award when he started college this year. Felix thought Hyunjin would be doing the same.

“I got accepted to Kang University,” Hyunjin answered.

Felix sat up at that. “Kang University? You got into Kang University?”

Minho let out a whistle. “That’s great, Hyunjin!”

“It’s amazing!” Felix added in awe. Kang University was one of the most prestigious universities in the country. You had to be either really smart or really talented to get in. None of them in the friend group tried, particularly because they were already in JYU and it was already close to Kang University’s standing. Besides, it’s far from where they are.

None of them but Hyunjin, apparently.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Hyunjin said. “My mom talked to me about it, said I could come with them when they move because the university’s just near the new place. And I thought to myself, there’s no harm in trying, right? I applied for their dance program and the next thing I knew was that there was an acceptance letter in our mail and that I was offered to be part of the university’s dance team.”

Felix’s heart swelled with pride but at the same broke with the realization that Hyunjin had been planning to leave all along.

Minho gaped at that. “Their team is one of the best!” Felix nodded at that.

“I know, it’s too good of an opportunity to pass up,” Hyunjin trailed, and then his eyes met Felix’s. They always do, whenever they talk about the one thing they’re both passionate about—dancing. It was as if for Felix, dancing meant dancing with Hyunjin, and for Hyunjin, dancing meant dancing with Felix.

Dancing brought them together. Felix first met Hyunjin when they were still freshmen during the auditions for the high school dance club. Felix, being new to the university, was not informed that Hyunjin was apparently a star in their batch and that he’s really popular. That’s why when he approached Hyunjin to ask him to be his partner for the paired evaluations, he didn’t expect people to be surprised. Felix was confused—he just asked the nearest person to him.

Fortunately, Hyunjin smiled at him and agreed.

And that’s how they became partners. Hyunjin and Felix, Felix and Hyunjin. They topped the evaluations and even got included in the members who would participate in inter-school competitions even though they were still freshmen. When someone talks about one of them, the other would immediately be mentioned right after. It was just how it was. 

After every club practice, the two of them would stay behind and practice more, both of them being their own supporters and evaluators. Together, they practiced. Together, they improved.

Together, they danced.

They were the star of school performances. Along with Minho, Hyunjin and Felix would always be the ones to be asked to perform solo on stage. But before the student body could even see their performances, Felix and Hyunjin have already shown it to each other.

And if you put them together on stage? It was even more phenomenal.

As they locked eyes inside the dance club room that time, Felix could feel the years of dancing with Hyunjin from the intensity of the other’s gaze.

At that, he looked away. Hastily, he thought of another topic for conversation. “You and Jungwoo-hyung are going to homecoming this Friday night, right?”

Minho beamed at them. “Yes! I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Jungwoo too. And we’ll be able to see Chan-hyung too! You know we rarely see him these days.”

College was different from high school, Felix knew that. When Jungwoo and Chan graduated, the first of their friend group to leave high school, even though both of them were still at JYU, they hardly saw them anymore. Jungwoo would occasionally drop by the dance club, sometimes. Though, after Minho and Changbin graduated, he did it more seldom than before. Chan was a different story. Their schedules never met and it was difficult to get a hold of him despite being in the same university.

_What more if you’re on the other side of the country?_

His thoughts were back at it again.

“We’ll also be there for your graduation!” Minho added. “It’s on an afternoon, right? The day after homecoming?”

“Yes,” both Hyunjin and Felix responded. They both smiled at that, and as the rest of the conversation continued, Felix did his best to push away the lingering thoughts of how soon, he wouldn’t be able to catch Hyunjin’s eye anymore. He wouldn’t be able to hear the way their voices sound together when they say something in sync anymore. He wouldn’t be able to dance with him anymore.

He pushed them all away. And eventually, he failed in vain.

* * *

_I’m leaving soon._

Hyunjin’s words had been plaguing Felix’s mind for the entire week. It didn’t help that he realized he was the first one in their friend group to know and that Hyunjin told him first. It didn’t help that Hyunjin announced his departure to their friends in public at lunch time the day after he told Felix the same thing in private. It set his thoughts spinning and his heart pounding and he just couldn’t stop.

It went on like that for the entirety of the week. Whenever he could, he distanced himself from Hyunjin because he would get overwhelmed by the foreign yet familiar feeling he’s getting whenever he’s nearby. It seemed like he did a pretty good job, because by Friday, Seungmin’s already on his trail.

“Please stop avoiding Hyunjin,” Seungmin said. “He won’t stop annoying me.”

“I’m not avoiding him,” Felix lied.

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Sure you aren’t.”

They were currently at Seungmin’s house, preparing for the homecoming event later. Because Felix was dateless, Seungmin was kind enough to let him tag along when Changbin comes to pick him up. Apparently, that came with a price in the form of Seungmin saying words he knew he needed to hear but refused to do so.

“Is this about him leaving?”

_I’m leaving soon._

“I told you,” Felix said as he fixed his suit. “I’m not avoiding him.”

“Lix,” Seungmin said his name like a warning. “It’s not like he’s moving to another country.”

The words came out of him before he could even stop them. “Yeah, he’s only moving _across_ the country. Chan-hyung rarely hangs out with us and he’s in the same university as us. What more with Hyunjin who’s going to be on the other side of this country?”

He mentally slapped himself for letting all that out. Seungmin, however, didn’t roll his eyes this time. He simply looked at Felix with a curious and understanding gaze, which made Felix conscious. “You know,” his friend said in a voice that felt like he was calming waves. “I’m surprised with the news as well. And yes, it’s sad that we’re going to be far away from Hyunjin now. Who knows if we can even talk to him like how we do now. However, I understand that he’s also his own person and that he has his own life to live. Besides, he’s still my friend. Distance can’t change that. What about you?”

Felix frowned. “What do you mean? What about me?”

“Aren’t you happy for him? He got into Kang University.”

“Of course I’m happy for him!” he beamed at that, thoughts going back to Hyunjin as usual. “I’ve been his dance partner for four years, Seungmin. We were together every step of the way, and in every step I’ve witnessed his passion and determination. No one deserves it more than he does. I’m more than happy for him. I just—“

He cut himself off. What was he about to say next, anyway?

“You know what? Let’s head downstairs now,” Seungmin proposed. “Binnie’s going to be here any minute. You can think about that later at homecoming.”

Felix simply nodded and followed Seungmin out of his room. He was still trying to figure out what was he intending to say a while ago. And how could Seungmin suggest thinking about it later at homecoming when Hyunjin’s presence there wouldn’t help?

Normally, he would tease and make fun of Changbin and Seungmin whenever he tags along with them. However, on the car ride to the homecoming venue, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to even acknowledge the couple. They noticed it too. Even though his gaze was cast to the view of the window from the backseat, he could still see Seungmin and Changbin exchanging whispers while occasionally looking at him. Every minute they got closer to the event, his heart would beat faster.

And it didn’t help that when they reached the venue, the first person he saw was Hyunjin.

He wasn’t even the first person anyone would see, and yet Felix found him in the crowd immediately. He was near the drinks, side facing Felix, talking to Jisung and Jeongin with the prettiest smile on his face. He was wearing a white suit in contrast to Felix’s black, and his hair was styled in a fringe with a little curl poking out in front of his face. He saw Jeongin say something and then Hyunjin laughed. 

It took Felix back to the day Hyunjin told him he was leaving. At that time, he looked magical under the glow of the afternoon sun. This time, illuminated by the artificial lights inside the venue along with a little bit of moonlight, Felix thought he still looked just as magical.

They went inside and joined their friends. Jisung and Jeongin both reached for Changbin first, having not seen the older for a while. Hyunjin, however, approached Felix.

“Hey,” Hyunjin greeted, treading lightly.

“Hey,” he greeted back, treading lightly as well. “Seungmin told me you thought I was avoiding you.”

The lights inside the venue were dim, and Felix didn’t know if he was being delusional once again or he really did see Hyunjin blush. “I guess I was just being paranoid.”

Felix hated lying to himself, but above all, he hated lying to others. Especially to Hyunjin. As if the universe was listening to him, Chan arrived at that very moment, and everybody went straight to him immediately. He pushed his thoughts away once again.

Jungwoo and Minho arrived right before the party officially started. There were a few speeches from members of the committee and faculty, an icebreaker the student council prepared, and an intermission that the teachers performed. Soon enough, the announcement for homecoming queen, king, and alumni of the night happened.

Chan was chosen as the alumni of the night. Felix felt nostalgic as he watched him climb up the stage to receive his sash. It had been a while since he last saw him and seeing Chan brought back a lot of memories. However, his emotional sentiments were interrupted when both Jeongin and Jisung came up with a fan chant as Chan delivered his speech. Shortly afterwards, someone was announced as the homecoming queen, and joined Chan on stage after she gave her speech.

“And as for our homecoming king,” the host said, pulling out the card inside the last envelope. “Hwang Hyunjin!”

It was no surprise. Hyunjin was still popular even after four years. The crowd cheered for him as he went up the stage and Felix could hear Jeongin and Jisung planning a fan chant again. 

He couldn’t care less, though. He was only looking at Hyunjin. Hyunjin, in his white suit that made him look like a prince. Hyunjin, who was giving the smallest of smiles when he climbed up and still he managed to light up the whole room with it. Hyunjin, who got all shy when they finally gave him the sash. Hyunjin, who managed to make every single person in the room entranced by his voice while he delivered his speech.

Hyunjin, who was about to leave anytime soon without even knowing how Felix felt for him.

Oh. _Oh._

That’s what it was.

The restless thoughts, the foreign and familiar emotions, the dread of never seeing him again—it was all because of that. It was all because Felix finally acknowledged the feelings he’s been harboring over the years, and it took Hyunjin leaving for him to do so.

He was so sure that Hyunjin would always be there. That Hyunjin would still stay behind with him to practice or even just an attempt to it. That Hyunjin, the one who understands him the most, would always be there beside him. That Hyunjin, one of the most beautiful blessings Felix ever received, would still be with him. 

Chan and Hyunjin went down the stage and immediately afterwards, the rave started. Upbeat songs began to play and every single person in the venue jumped off their feet and danced. Felix took this as a chance to distract his thoughts, so he let himself get taken away by the beat.

It was phenomenal. Everybody was jumping, laughing, screaming notes at the top of their lungs. The separate groups that were formed at the beginning of the party were no longer because every single person was included in the big circle at the center of the dance floor. Felix didn’t even know what he was doing anymore. He was pretty sure he did a bunch of gaming dances so long as it matched the beat. Soon enough, everybody formed a circle so that there was a platform in the middle.

“Bang Chan! Bang Chan! Bang Chan!”

People began to chant the names of the winners, starting with Chan. In a matter of seconds, Chan was on the center, dancing his heart out that he even removed his sash so that it doesn’t hinder any of his moves. The entire room was cheering for him, but Felix knew that him and his friends were cheering the loudest.

It warmed his heart. They haven’t seen Chan for how long, and yet, in this moment, with Chan still being the same charismatic hyung he is on the dance floor and the eight of them cheering and hyping him up, altogether the nine of them having fun, it’s as if nothing has changed. They didn’t see him for ages and yet everything about tonight just flowed naturally, like Chan didn’t really leave. Like he was always with them.

 _Always with them._ Felix kept that thought in mind.

“Chaeryeong! Chaeryeong! Charyeong!”

Chan went back to the circle as Chaeryeong, the homecoming queen took the center. Once again, everybody hyped her up as she lit up the room with her exceptional moves. Also a part of the dance club, Felix expected nothing less.

“Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Hyunjin!”

Chaeryeong went back to the circle and Hyunjin stepped out onto the center. Except, he didn’t dance immediately. He was jumping to the rhythm, sure, but he wasn’t dancing just yet. Everybody, even Felix, was confused, but they still hyped him up. He jumped around the circle for a while and then stopped right in front of Felix.

“Let’s go!” Hyunjin yelled over the music as he grabbed Felix’s hand and took him to the center.

The crowd roared even louder. It was the phenomenal duo at the center. Hyunjin and Felix, Felix and Hyunjin. Felix was still lost and confused as to why he was suddenly at the center, until he locked eyes with Hyunjin who was giving him one of his favorite smiles. It was the smile that Hyunjin would give him every time they got a dance routine right, or every time they finish successful dance performances. It was Felix’s favorite because it was the smile that Hyunjin wears right after he receives good news. It was his favorite because all the time, Hyunjin shows that smile to him first. As if he were looking for Felix after every good news.

He was no longer lost or confused. He was here, with Hyunjin, about to do the thing they love the most together. So he let the beat take him away once again, and danced.

No, they didn’t practice this performance. No, they didn’t talk about this prior to the moment. They simply complement each other like that. How is it that Felix’s and Hyunjin’s moves still look great together despite being different? How is it that every time they dance there would be a moment where they would be in perfect sync and they won’t even realize it? How is it that even if they were dancing together, they would still give the other a chance to shine on his own without them talking about it? It was as if they were indeed meant to dance together.

After a short while, everybody broke the circle formation and joined the two of them in the center, and it was phenomenal. They may be just a bunch of kids dancing up to their hearts’ content, but homecoming night was definitely one for the books.

And then the music stopped. Everybody groaned and protested, until it played back again. This time, in a softer and slower melody. 

Some returned back to their tables to wear off the exhaustion for a while, some were already preparing to leave, and some stayed on the dance floor with someone on their arms, slow dancing to the music.

Seungmin and Changbin were one of the people who proceeded to slow dance. Felix, having moved to the corner when the mellow beat played, smiled at the sight. He also spotted Chan, Jisung, and Jeongin by the opposite corner, the two younger ones attempting to get their hyung to join them into dancing lively with the soft song being played. He also smiled at the sight. 

What surprised him was Minho and Jungwoo making their way onto the dance floor, Minho looping his arms around Jungwoo's neck, the other wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist, and they danced along to the rhythm.

“I couldn’t believe it when I first saw it too.”

Felix didn’t need to look beside him to know that it was Hyunjin who spoke. Somehow, he found his way beside Felix, and it was driving the latter crazy. “Jungwoo-hyung and Minho-hyung?” he managed to say.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin replied. “It made sense, though. It would explain why Jungwoo-hyung would always hang out by our dance club. At first I thought it was because they were just really close friends, but I guess you could already tell by the way they look at each other.”

Felix nodded. “That does make sense.”

Hyunjin nudged him a little so that Felix would look at him. “Do you want to grab some fresh air outside?”

“Sure,” he replied, following Hyunjin who was now heading to one of the exits. It wasn’t like he was going to slow dance anytime soon, and he most certainly wouldn’t join Jeongin and Jisung with whatever they were planning, so he agreed to go outside.

Apparently, the exit Hyunjin led to the parking lot.

“Oh-kay,” Hyunjin trailed. “I was expecting some kind of nice evening scenery and not a bunch of automobiles.”

Felix laughed at that. “You said you wanted fresh air. Don’t be choosy now.”

He could still hear the music from inside, just playing a little bit softer. It only occurred to him that he was alone with Hyunjin under the stars, the soft melody playing in the background, and the lingering words left unsaid hanging in the air.

“Was that our last dance?” Felix asked softly.

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow at that. “Our last dance?”

“The one a while ago,” he continued, fiddling with his sleeves. “When you pulled me to the center with you, and we just danced like we used to.”

There was a pause. “Are you saying it’s our last dance because I’m moving away?”

Felix didn’t answer that. Hyunjin sighed and let the silence reign over them once more. The music was still playing softly, definitely not matching the way Felix’s heart is beating right now.

“You know what I realized?” Hyunjin started. “We danced along to every possible song out there, but we never really did this.”

Felix frowned in confusion. “Did what?”

It was Hyunjin’s time to fiddle with his suit. “Slow dancing.”

 _Oh._ “Oh,” he said, repeating his thought out loud.

There was another pause. And then after a few seconds, Hyunjin spoke up again. “Do you want to dance?”

 _What?_ “What?” he repeated again, this time heat rising up to his cheeks. He attempted to laugh this off and continued. “Seriously? With the music barely loud? With different vehicles surrounding us? With this situation?”

“With you.”

He swore his heart did a backflip. Felix turned to look at Hyunjin only to see him already looking at him. “With you, Felix.” he repeated.

He saw Hyunjin under the afternoon glow and thought he looked magical. He saw Hyunjin illuminated by artificial lights and still thought he looked magical. Now, he was seeing Hyunjin under the moonlight, eyes matching that of the night sky, and still—he looked magical.

He’s always been magical, Felix realized. The moment they paired up for the evaluations, Felix could already tell that he was something else. Every time they dance, every time they catch each other’s eyes, everytime time they join each other’s laughs—Felix just knew it was something else.

It took him a long time to finally admit it to himself, but at least now he knew. He knew to himself that he was in love with Hwang Hyunjin, and it took him leaving for him to realize it.

But at this moment, Hyunjin wasn’t leaving. In fact, he was inviting him to dance with him. To be closer to him. And if in that moment he would have Hyunjin in his arms, then so be it. Let it be the last dance.

“Okay.” he agreed. 

Hyunjin’s hands immediately found their place in Felix’s waist the same time Felix rested his on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Like any other dance, they let the rhythm take them away. They stayed like that for a while—swaying, eyes on the floor, cheeks flushed, heart beating fast.

“Lix?” Hyunjin whispered softly.

“Yeah?” He replied. At that moment, they both leaned towards each other until their foreheads touched, the distance between them becoming closer than ever. And on top of that, the stars in Hyunjin’s eyes were looking at him. 

“That time when we first met, at the dance auditions; you know what i thought of you?”

He let out a small chuckle. “What did you think of me?”

“I thought you were beautiful.”

Felix sincerely hoped that that wasn’t his imagination. He scolded himself and also reminded him that said thought was still back then, four years ago. “Freshmen Felix is flattered,” he said. 

It was Hyunjin’s time to chuckle. “You know what I think of you now?”

“What?” Felix was already getting ahead of Hyunjin, thinking about all the words that could possibly downgrade the first statement.

“I still think you’re beautiful.”

Felix’s breath hitched. He was in Hyunjin’s arms, and he was calling him beautiful.

“I think you’re even more,” he whispered truthfully. He had been lying both to himself and to Hyunjin this week that he thought of making up to it by telling the truth.

Hyunjin smiled. “You know why I told you first about me leaving?”

His heart sank at being reminded of the truth he couldn’t ignore. “Why?”

At this, Hyunjin took a deep breath. With the close proximity of their faces, Felix felt it and it took everything in him not to melt. “I wanted to see how you’d react. I was set on moving to a new place. Everything was ready, I guess, except for me. There was still a part of me that wasn’t ready to leave because it still had yet to do something.”

Felix watched him as he slowly closed his eyes. And like a prayer, Hyunjin softly added, “It was the part of me that had you in it, Felix.”

Felix’s heart was now hammering inside his chest. There was Hyunjin, eyes closed, his grip on Felix both gentle and firm, saying all these words with a hint of hurt and something else. They were closer than they have ever been and yet Felix was thinking about how, in a small span of time, they would be drifting apart.

He gave one last look at Hyunjin’s face before letting his eyelids drop as well. It didn’t do much change, for the moment his eyes closed he still had Hyunjin imprinted on his mind. The only difference was that he could feel everything even more. He could feel their closeness from the way their foreheads were still touching, the way they hung onto each other while their bodies mindlessly follow the slow rhythm, and the way their breaths get mixed with the lingering ghost of unspoken words in between them.

“I lied,” he confessed, eyes still closed. He wasn’t even sure if Hyunjin already had his eyes opened, but he still continued. “I was avoiding you. But it wasn’t because I was mad at you. When you told me you got into Kang, my heart swelled with pride. You deserve it, Hyunjin, and I’m really glad you’re taking the opportunity. I distanced myself because like you, there’s a part of me that wasn’t ready to accept that you were leaving because it still had yet to do something.”

He could feel Hyunjin’s breath hitch this time, but he still continued. “It was the part of me that had you in it, Hyunjin.”

Felix opened his eyes to stars looking back at him. Hyunjin had already opened his before Felix did so. They were still swaying, barely. This made them laugh a little bit.

“Can we even call this dancing?” Felix remarked to which Hyunjin shrugged in response. After that, they were both silent again for a while. Unconsciously, Felix felt himself moving closer to Hyunjin and Hyunjin doing the exact same thing. They were even closer than they were before.

“You get it, right?” Hyunjin began again, his breath fanning over Felix’s face. “What I’m trying to tell you.”

“I do,” Felix replied. “I’ve been trying to tell you the same thing.”

Hyunjin sighed. “Are we late?”

For a while, Felix was confused, until he realized that Hyunjin was in the same position as him. That he only acknowledged it recently, and it took him moving out for him to finally do so.

And he also realized what Hyunjin meant by his question. Even if they did acknowledge their feelings, what’s next? Hyunjin was moving away. They had no idea about how these work. They were so used to having each other that only when they were finally going to be apart did they realize how they truly felt.

This dance was something else.

“I don’t know,” Felix admitted truthfully.

They stood there, breathing both the moment and each other in, taking in the situation. Hyunjin looked down and glanced at Felix’s lips, which caused Felix to do the same. Just a few more steps and they could close the distance between them, and they would be closer than they have ever been, even if it’s just in their last dance.

Felix knew that by doing so, they would complicate things. He could tell that Hyunjin thought of that too with the way he was hesitating to take a step forward. They were stuck in that position, the distance in between them composed of the ghosts of unspoken words now mixed with a lingering kiss that has yet to happen if ever they let it.

They stayed like that for a while until Changbin called for them, unwillingly breaking them apart. Chan was about to leave and they still haven’t taken a group picture of nine in their homecoming outfits so they planned on doing one before he left. Chan kept apologizing to the both of them which only signified that their friends were aware of what was happening in the parking lot. Both Felix and Hyunjin told him that it was okay.

After that, everybody eventually followed home. Jungwoo and Minho went home after Chan did, and then Jeongin and Jisung along with Hyunjin. He gave Felix a knowing look before disappearing with the two.

When they left, Felix felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “How are you?” Seungmin asked him.

“No offense,” Changbin said as he looked for the car keys. “You and Hyunjin are both idiots.”

Seungmin scolded him for that, and Changbin retorted back with something like he was only stating the truth, but Felix didn’t care.

His mind was still trying to grasp the moment in the parking lot under the night sky, where him and Hyunjin had placed the mark of their last dance together.

* * *

Graduation came by fast. Jeongin volunteered to be one of the student helpers just so he could participate in the entire program. Jungwoo and Minho made it just in time before the entrance of graduates. Chan was a little bit late, but he managed to get in before the entrance ended. Changbin was the early one. He’s been parading around the fact that his boyfriend was class valedictorian which Felix found extremely cute. He knew Seungmin found it cute too, despite explicitly looking annoyed by it.

He was seated with the male graduates on the right side of the auditorium. Because his surname is farther in the alphabet than Hyunjin’s, he was two rows behind where Hyunjin’s seated. Felix did almost nothing but admire him from this angle. Memories of the night before kept resurfacing, and he couldn’t help but wonder what could’ve been. 

_Was it really too late?_

_Would it really complicate things?_

Questions raced inside his mind all throughout the ceremony. Only when Seungmin delivered his speech did he give his full attention. Other than that, he was distracted. And the next thing he knew, he was already a graduate. They all exited the auditorium and went to the open lot outside the school to finish the ceremony.

His family pulled him into a family picture which included Chan, and then the nine of them took pictures again. They did this first during Jungwoo and Chan’s graduation, then Minho and Changbin’s, and they all agreed that they’d all be there when it’s Jeongin’s turn. After that, Changbin took hold of Felix and handed him his camera so that he could take pictures of him and Seungmin. 

“I’m sorry about him,” Seungmin said with the pretense of annoyance. Felix laughed in response and told him it’s okay.

He could see Jeongin, Jisung and Chan taking pictures as well. So did the other graduates. Felix looked around to find Hyunjin, wanting to get a picture as well. He could at least have that, right?

“Have you seen Hyunjin?” he asked both Seungmin and Changbin.

“No, Lix,” Seungmin replied sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“We were with you the whole time,” Changbin added. “We didn’t know.”

Felix thanked them and proceeded to ask the others. How could Hyunjin disappear so fast? The ceremony wasn’t even over yet, they still have to throw their caps in the air. He couldn’t leave this early, could he?

_No, not yet. He couldn’t yet._

Felix still had to say goodbye properly. He still had to tell him that he’s in love with him without skirting around. He still had to close the distance between them before they finally part ways.

_Where was Hyunjin?_

“Lix?” Minho called out to him. He rushed towards him.

“Hyung,” he immediately said. “Have you seen Hyunjin?”

Minho smiled knowingly. “Yeah, he’s there by the dance studio. Not inside though. He’s by one of the windows.”

“Great, that’s not far.”

“Yeah, hurry up, though,” Minho added. “You still have to throw your cap in the air.”

Felix groaned. “Do we really have to do that?”

“Actually, when I graduated, I didn’t do it. I sneaked off with Jungwoo-hyung before they could even start throwing caps in the air.”

“So _that’s_ why you were gone so fast that time!”

“Nevermind that now,” Minho slightly pushed him towards the direction of the dance studio. “Go to Hyunjin!”

He didn’t need to tell him twice. Felix ran towards the direction to where Hyunjin was, all the while practicing his speech in his head. _Hey, guess what? I’m in love with you!_ He shrugged that thought off and tried to think of something better. 

And then he saw Hyunjin in the distance, graduation robe still on, leaning on one of the walls. Once again, he was under the glory of the afternoon light, magical as always. When Hyunjin saw Felix rushing towards him, he stood up straight and waited until Felix stopped right in front of him.

“Ah, I’m glad Minho-hyung found you. I told him to tell you I’m here.” He had one of those smiles again. The good news smile. The smile that he always shows Felix first.

“Hyunjin—“ Felix started, but the other cut him off

“I’m in love with you, Lee Felix.”

At that, Hyunjin took a step closer.

“I’m in love with your galaxies,” Hyunjin added, not breaking eye contact. “I’m in love with your smile, your eyes, your passion. I’m in love with you when you’re dancing. I’m in love with you when you’re laughing. I’m in love with you whether you’re happy or sad. I’m in love with everything about you, and I’m in love with you.”

He took Felix’s hands with his own.

“I don’t think I would be able to go without telling you all of that,” he continued. “And I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I just know that I have to tell you that right here right now.”

“Hyunjin,” Felix said, taking another step closer as well, so that they were the same distance as last night in the parking lot. “I’m in love with you too.”

He took a deep breath, finally admitting all the things he didn’t know he’s been keeping. “I don’t know how it started, or why it started, when, where, I don’t know. All I know is that right now I can’t let you go without telling you that. I was afraid last night that’s why I didn’t tell you directly but I’m not afraid anymore. There’s a lot of uncertainties. But I am more than certain that I am in love with you, Hwang Hyunjin.”

In contrast to the night before, they were both wearing big smiles on their faces. 

”I’m glad,” Hyunjin started. “I got to hear that.”

“Me too,” Felix said as he took another step closer, Hyunjin following suit. “Take care there, yeah?”

Hyunjin let out a small laugh “Of course.”

“When will I see you again?” _When will I have you again?_

Hyunjin took this opportunity to poke the tip of Felix’s nose to which Felix scowled. He only laughed again. “You know you’ll always see me.” _You know you’ll always have me._

Felix knew he was right. There will always be a part of Felix that had Hyunjin in it, and there will always be a part of Hyunjin that had Felix in it.

“Now—“ Hyunjin trailed, but it was Felix who cut him off this time.

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

Hyunjin smiled at that. His arms found their way around Felix’s waist at the same time Felix’s arms found their way around his neck. For a brief second, they allowed to look at each other again, the unspoken words no longer hanging in between them, and the kiss that might have been from last night finally disappeared as they closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Both of them were being careful while at the same time giving each other the reassurance that it’s okay. This is okay.

In the background, the thousands of graduation caps started flying in the air, but neither of them couldn’t care less. Felix could feel the hint of a smile as Hyunjin kissed him, and his heart swelled with warmth.

They would have to part ways soon. The future may never be certain, but Hyunjin and Felix were. They were certain that at this moment, there was no distance between them. They were certain that they were in love with each other, regardless of the fact that it took them four years to figure it out. They were certain that whatever happened the night before wasn’t their last dance yet. Somehow, someday, no matter how they view each other, they would come back to each other, find their way back to each other, and dance their way towards each other. Distance can’t change the fact that they will always be with each other.

Hyunjin and Felix. Felix and Hyunjin.

Somehow, someway, it will always be like that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> be my friend please!! ♡  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/halfmoonjisung)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/halfmoonjisung)


End file.
